The Love Triangle Or Was It Square?
by Coolchicka
Summary: Ginny begins to notice the boys in seventh year and begins to realize their obsession for her. Colin is gay and has no boyfriend. Draco Malfoy soon find out he has feelings for Ginny. Harry realized what an idiot he has been and wants Ginny for himself. G
1. The Begining

Chapter 1  
  
Ginny Weasley stood in front of her mirror, looking at her new pair of Mavi jeans and new Ekco red tube top. She turned few times looking over her new clothes in every direction. Her birthday had just past and Ginny had received muggle clothes from Hermione. Ginny, who had just turned 16, had gotten over her little, childish crush on Harry Potter and had been out a few times with none than Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother, hadn't been too happy about this new relationship. He was still way too over protective. Ginny had enjoyed spending time with Draco, but he wasn't quite her type.  
  
"Not bad." Ginny thought. "I like how it fits." She causally turned some more, looking at every fit.  
  
"I like it." She finally declared. "Muggles have some great fashions. I could get used to this."  
  
"Ginny," she heard Mr. Weasley call up. "Hurry up Harry will be here soon, we have to be ready to yell surprise!"  
  
"Coming Dad." She yelled back. "One minute." She put her presents away and ran down stairs, in her new clothes.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter sat on his trunk awaiting the knight bus. Tomorrow was his birthday and he knew the Weasleys would be planning something special. Harry loved the Weasleys, like his own family. Ron, being his best friend, Fred and George with their brotherly pranks, Percy and his demanding ways, Bill and Charlie always treating him with respect and of course Ginny. Ginny, Harry loved Ginny. He had saved her in his second year and he knew how much she liked him. Harry loved Ginny, because Ginny was, well Ginny was. Ginny. She was a Weasley, she was creative, caring, not to mention cute. She was also smart. Sure Hermione possessed all these characteristics, but Ginny was special. Harry tried to tell himself that the reason he wanted Ginny wasn't because of Malfoy. Sure, Harry was jealous, but he didn't have to be perfect, right? Right?  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a rumbling coming from the sky, he looked up and saw the bus descending from the sky. The doors opened and he climbed on to the bus. The driver, Ernie, asked Harry the destination. Harry told him and climbed into a bed. His final adventure was about to begin, and he couldn't wait! 


	2. Family Party

Chapter2  
  
"Ginny?" Fred asked. "Is Malfoy coming to the party tomorrow?"  
  
"Yah," Ginny replied. "Why?"  
  
"He was just thinking that Harry wouldn't like him being there." Ron told her. "But couldn't you put on a tee shirt or something?"  
  
"No." Ginny said bluntly. "Blame Hermione, she gave them to me." Ginny turned toward the door since it was her job to let Harry in. The plan for Harry's party was, today they would surprise him with gifts. And on Harry real birthday there would be a bigger party with friends and family (meaning the Weasleys). Ginny stood waiting she listened to Ron and Hermione arguing.  
  
"How could you give her things like that?" Ron asked. "I mean now guys will be all over her."  
  
"She is a woman who has nice form." Hermione answered. "She deserves to look her best and have other guys than Malfoy gawk over her."  
  
"Malfoy is bad enough." Ron yelled. "She doesn't need tons other guys all over her, she is only 16!"  
  
"And when, may I ask, did we start going out?" Hermione tilted her head to the side, when she asked the question. Ron hated it when she did that.  
  
"In fifth year." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Exactly we were 15 years old." Hermione said. "Ha, I win." And she went to her hiding spot.  
  
"Yah, yah, whatever." Ron replied softly, while heading to his spot, to await Harry.  
  
***  
  
Harry got off the knight bus and headed toward the Borrow.  
  
***  
  
Everyone waited patiently for Harry to arrive.  
  
***  
  
Harry approached the door, and knocked. He waited. Then the door opened, and he saw her. Ginny. Her red hair and beautiful smile and she spoke.  
  
"Hey Harry. C'mon in." She turned and led the way. Harry graded his stuff and began to walk into The Borrow. As soon as he entered he was greeted with a large 'SURPRISE!!' from all the Weasleys and Hermione. Fred and George went to take Harry stuff to Ron's room. Harry turned to talk to Ginny, but noticed she was 'involved' in something... with someone else. 


	3. The Uninvited Guest

A/N Sorry it took soooo long I was grounded:S:S!!! sry!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!" Ron growled. "You're not supposed to be here 'till tomorrow. or even better never!!!"  
  
"Ron, calm down!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"C - Calm down?!?" Ron shouted at her. "How can I calm down with him here? I can't sleep well at night knowing he is under my roof!"  
  
"Oh calm down Weasel, I'm not going to kill her." A voice drawled. "Oh Potter, nice to see you." Laughs. Draco Malfoy was laughing at Harry Potter. Harry was furious. One because Draco was at Ron's house for his own birthday and two because Draco was with Ginny.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy." Harry said glaring at the blond boy. Ginny winced at what Harry had called Draco.  
  
"I can't leave." Draco said gladly returning the glare. "I was invited."  
  
"Don't think of one minute that your invitation explains why you're here." Hermione said join in with the conversation.  
  
"Oh. but it does." Draco told them smoothly. "Your sister can explain that."  
  
"What Ron asked sounding shocked. "Ginny what is he talking about?"  
  
"Well. umm." Ginny began. "I sort of asked him to uhh stop by today. If he wanted to." Draco was smirking, because she had just lied for him. To make things worse he decided to lean in and kiss her as his way of saying thanks. Before letting go of her he whispered, "Nice clothes, your look hot in them. You're wearing the necklace proud of ya there. Oh yah and thanks a lot." Draco had given her the necklace and she loved it. It had real diamonds and came with a pair of earrings.  
  
Ron was beat red with anger. And Ginny was sure she could hear him growling.  
  
"Okay well, we'll just go upstairs now." Ginny said, turning toward the stairs.  
  
"No you won't." Ron growled, keeping his eyes on Draco. "You can Gin, but he has to stay here."  
  
"Whatever." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "Ron you're being childish, come on Draco." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up stairs and into her room. Then she slammed her door.  
  
"Why does she feel she must do this to me?" Ron scowled. "Why?"  
  
"Because you treat her like a child. She is 16 and she is rebellious. She needs he space with boys and in general." Hermione said. "And whatever boy she goes with is the relationship and guy you have to support and respect. Whether you like him or not. You have to respect you little sister's choices." Hermione then went to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner.  
  
"I can't respect Malfoy." Ron mumbled, retreating to his room with Harry close behind. 


	4. Harry's Unexpected Entrance

Chapter 4  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"God, you had no reason to. but u did. You knew Ron, Hermione, and Harry would get mad!" Ginny groaned. "Ugh."  
  
"Well sorry. I just missed my girlfriend!" He told her.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" Ginny cried. "Since when am I your girlfriend?"  
  
"I duno haven't you always been?" He asked her. "Aren't I you boyfriend?"  
  
"Well how can I put this nicely?" Ginny said sarcastically. "Oh wait I can't. No, no you aren't. And I'm not yours."  
  
"Just checking." Draco said sort of smiling. Ginny smiled back. Draco always asked that one question, "Aren't I your boyfriend?" Ginny would always answer the same thing over and over. Draco and Ginny never really considered being a couple. They just hung out a lot and annoyed everyone who didn't want them together, they sometimes pushed it. maybe too much.  
  
"So what are you doing here so early?" Ginny asked him. "And why did u make me lie for you?"  
  
"I don't know." Draco said. "Okay so I did miss you. a bit. And I knew it would piss everyone off if you backed me up. And yah. is there something between u and Potter?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, but no. why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I noticed how he watches you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I'm not sure, so I'll keep my eyes open."  
  
"k, Thanks." Ginny replied kissing him on the cheek. "C'mon, I think dinner is ready."  
  
"But wait." Draco said. "I don't think that is your best." Ginny laughed and kissed Draco on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she ran her hands through his hair. Ginny parted her lips against his and Draco slid his tongue in her mouth. Ginny began to play around with the buttons on his shirt. Draco then started to kiss down Ginny's neck.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said.  
  
"Yah?" He replied still kissing her neck.  
  
"I think dinner is ready."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"C'mon Draco. I - " But Ginny was cut off when he kissed her on the lips again. Draco was pushing against her. When Ginny tried to find support all there was, was the bed. She lay down against it. She didn't know how long they 'lay' there and she didn't even hear the dinner bell. She was so 'involved' with Draco that she didn't notice the knock at the door. Or when the door started to open.  
  
"Oh my god! Ginny!" A recognizable voice said. "Get off of her Malfoy!" Draco and Ginny turned and saw Harry at the door.  
  
"Harry? God! Ever heard of knocking?" Ginny asked while pulling on her shirt.  
  
"Of course I have!" Harry scowled. "I did knock."  
  
"Alright." Ginny mumbled before changing to being annoyed. "Well don't be to surprised about what you see here." Draco laughed. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped at him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She laughed and went to kiss him, but Harry got there first and pushed Draco out of the was and Ginny's lips ended on Harry. 


	5. Dinner and The Spa

Chapter 5  
  
Ginny POV  
  
Ok so it was an awkward moment. You know me kissing Harry and Draco standing right behind him. Ok well not really standing, he was kinda on the ground but that was Harry's fault. Anyways back to the kiss. It was also Harry's fault and it was scary cause he was kissing me back. (And he was pretty good but not as good as Draco though.). I mean unless Harry is trying to led me on then Draco was right. for once. He was so right. Oh my god.  
  
"Umm Ginny," Harry said without look at me, but he was speaking to me. I don't think I gave him permission to speak to me. "It's time for dinner." And he ran out the door. I have the weirdest effects on guys. Oh well.  
  
"Told you so." Draco said turning to me. I didn't say he could talk either. Boys. "He lo-o-o-oves you. " Oh god. He exaggerated on the "o" in love. I hate it when he does that.  
  
"Whatever," I told him. "Don't let this go to your head. Let's get to dinner." He pecked me lightly on the cheek and we headed downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was very awkward, because well my brothers, Hermione, Harry and I even think my dad were glaring at Draco, and he was gladly returning them all except to my parents. Harry was avoiding my eyes. It kinda looked like Hermione and Ron weren't talking to each other. I figured that it had something to do with Draco and me.  
  
"And now my job is much different then before." Percy said proudly. "Since I was promoted." He emphasized on the 'promoted' part, he said it louder too. Show off. "Of course my assignments are top secret." Percy said loudly. "But nevertheless they are much more complicated."  
  
"Really Perce?" Fred said sounding interested. "Wow! How's your boss? Mr. Whetherbee was it?" Fred and George laughed. You see ever since the Mr. Crouch incident, Percy denied ever liking him.  
  
I'm so annoyed. I bet that Harry told my brothers about what he walked in on, but whatever. I bet Harry didn't tell Ron about our 'kiss' if you can call it that. It wasn't really anything big. I mean I know he responded and all, but I don't know. You responded too. Shut up! You did. Okay fine. I did, I admit it. Maybe I'm not totally over Harry, but I'm over him. Not totally but over.  
  
***  
  
Author POV  
  
After dinner Ginny went to her room, alone she decided that Draco could handle his own problems. Ginny wanted to be alone. She didn't want girl talk, brotherly love, or even talking to Draco and especially not Harry.  
  
"God everything is getting so tough." She said to herself. "It isn't fair!"  
  
Ginny decided that the only way to make her feel better was to go to the spa. She got ready and was about to leave when Hermione came in.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione smiled and looked around. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Umm into London." Ginny replied. "I have to get a manicure."  
  
"Great! I'll come too!" Hermione said getting ready.  
  
"Yah. great." Ginny muttered with sarcasm, but Hermione didn't hear her.  
  
As soon as Hermione was ready, they told Mrs. Weasley and left.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived Hermione started naming great places to go get everything done. Ginny considered some of these places, but she had her heart set on one in Diagon Alley. It was called Vinefit. Hermione and Ginny took places inside the salon and everything began.  
  
***  
  
Hermione POV  
  
So I was like what is the deal? Ginny drags me to London and into someplace called Vinefit. I was like whatever. I mean I know tons of great places to go and sure some of them are muggle spas but she is wearing the clothes I bought her. When we got into this spa, like almost everyone said "Hey Ginny," or "Hello Miss Weasley." I was just thinking how many times could this girl come here? And how can she afford -. Wait I forgot what that necklace around her neck means. Of course he paid for all the times she was here. I wish he were mine. 


	6. The Unknown Truths

Chapter 6  
  
Author POV  
  
Ginny sighed. "That was relaxing. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yah, great, perfect." Hermione said quickly. "Can we go back now?"  
  
"Okay, if you like, I was going to go pick something up that I ordered, but sure why don't we go home, your right. I'm tired." Ginny said and started toward the closest fireplace, while trying to get out the flu powder.  
  
H "Gin, Ginny. Don't be like that."  
  
G "Oh, Hermione, and what am I being like?"  
  
H "Well you - "  
  
"No, I am being normal, to tell you the truth I didn't want you o come in the first place, alright? So don't give me that shit about me being bitchy because I sure as hell have a good enough reason to be. You have no fucking idea about what is going on in my life so you can stop pretending you do!" Ginny yelled, she was about to storm off when Hermione grabbed her arm.  
  
"I know a hell of a lot more then you think. I know bout your relationship with Draco and I know about you and Harry. You are being a little slut if you ask me." Hermione snapped. "I know a lot, but if you find two boys too hard to handle, I will gladly take the blond one off your hands." She somewhat smirked and turned to leave.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny called after her. "No matter what you say Draco will never want you, he's mine!"  
  
"Well Gin, I believe you have some competition. me." Hermione continued walking.  
  
"You forget he likes me." Ginny said to herself and ran after Hermione.  
  
*** Ginny POV  
  
Honestly who does she think she is? I mean the blondy is mine, he always has been. He won't drop me for some bushy haired, know-it-all, not to mention Mudblood, yes that's right. M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D, in capitals letters! I just had to make sure everyone understood that we, Weasleys, are as pure as a Malfoy himself. Besides everyone knows I am prettier. Okay I'm kidding. I am not full of myself repeat not full of myself.  
  
Okay back to my problems. Hermione is walking in front of me and probably thinking she won our little conversation. But she so didn't because I so did. It's so easy to tell that. Well talking about Hermione is depressing me so let's talk about Draco and Harry instead. Pros and Cons. Harry. Pro, he is very sweet and my brother's best friend. Con, I liked him for like 5 years and what did I get nothing, until now. Draco. Pro, he liked me, he hung out with me, and he took care of me when I was drunk beyond all means. And what else? Oh yah can you was Hotty! Now Cons. Well my brothers don't like him, the rest of the family don't either. But I like him that counts for something. right? Right? Oh well. Oh my god! Look at the time it's like midnight better get home  
  
"The Burrow!"  
  
***  
  
I have decided to talk to Harry and Draco tomorrow. Uh oh. Hermione is staying in my room tonight. that's not good, she will try and curse me tonight! My stupid brothers are at the door right now and keep on begging me to let them in. so I'm just going to pretend I'm sleeping. Later!  
  
*** Author POV  
  
Ron knocked on Ginny's door. He and his brothers had to talk to her tonight.  
  
"Ginny, I know you're awake, Harry just saw you come in and I know Malfoy isn't there because he is in Charlie's room. We are all out here, all 6 of us, let us in!" Ron said through the door.  
  
"Fine, but don't lecture me I don't need it." Ginny went to the door and unlocked it. "Okay talk."  
  
"We heard Colin was coming over for Harry's Birthday." Fred started.  
  
"And is staying after for a few days." George finished.  
  
"Yah so what's your point?" Ginny asked them.  
  
"Gin, Colin is a guy." Charlie came in. All of her brothers nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks Capitan Obvious." Ginny replied. "Besides Colin is my best friend."  
  
"I know Gin, but he is a guy." Ron told her  
  
"Don't worry Ron, Colin is gay." 


End file.
